Antisepticeye meets Chara
by red the creator
Summary: When Chara explores the ruins, she finds a room that should have been left undiscovered (this is just a stupid little thing I came up with while I was bored, teen just to be safe, oneshot)


Chara always had a plan, she never came across a situation she couldn't get herself out of, one of her best traits and it had never let her down throughout her entire existence, both alive and dead.

Until now

While frisk was sleeping in Toriels house, Chara had floated off to explore the ruins, it was just like she remembered it, the purple stone, the puzzles. But she came across something out of place. She had gone through a wall that looked older than the others by a few centuries, curious she went through it, what she found on the other side was seared into her mind forever.

the room was made of dark green stone, which was odd but that wasn't what caught her attention, what she immediently noticed was what was chained up in the center of the room.

it...it was a human, her eyes widened in surprise, how long had this person been here? she scowled after the shock weared off, if they were chained up, they deserved to be here. She knew how humans could be.

the human was kneeling on the ground, not moving, but she could see he was breathing, there were chains around his arms legs and neck, she took a closer look at the chains, and was shocked to see they were embued with strong magic, it was as strong as the magic that kept the exit to the ruins closed.

She decided she should be wary around this human, making enchantments like the ones on those chains was not easy, to make an enchantment that strong you would have to be a boss monster, and even then it would nearly kill most boss monsters to expend that much magic.

She examined the human, he had neon green hair with brown at the sides of his head, he was wearing a black T-shirt and pants, she noticed there was a strange black rune on his right forearm.

she decided she should leave when she heard a chilling laugh behind her that made her freeze, feeling an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. "H̞͓̤̮̯a̴̳̯h̻͖̞̙͚̦͇͜a̱̠͎͎̲͘h̡a̵̰̜̼h̘͍̬̰a̫̼͙͍͔" she slowly turned around and found the man straining agaisnt his chains as he stared her in the eyes, which shook her to the core, ever since being awoken nobody could see her, not even frisk.

"F̦̪͎͇͕̻in͙̳̯̠̱̝ͅạ̝̟l̡̫̝͖̟̥͖l̪̪͎y͙͈̩̭̲̥͔͜,̜̖̣̟̦͔ ̹͚̰̳̼̱͉i̞͉͉̣͎̬̟t͍̥̯̲̘͟ ̻̫̥͢b͚̯̝̱͙͈͠ͅe̲̱̲e̵n̸̤̖ ͇̙͕̭͠s̷̲͚̤̯̘ͅó͓ ̯͍l̤̬͕o̦̜̭n̵͖̗͇̮̜g" his voice was distorted and raised and lowered in pitch constantly as he grinned widely at her. She had never felt this scared before, this human was powerful, she could feel it, he could wipe out the underground on his own with barely any effort, "W-Who are you?" she stuttered out, he laughed again and she heard the chains begin to creak as he pulled at them with emmense strength that no human should posses.

"Ț̞̬͕̞̱̠ḥ̣̮̬͜ͅḙ̗̥y̢͔ ͔̰̹̙̼w̗͜a̙̪̭̼̟ṉ͎̼̱͎̝̩t̙̲e̴d̛̙͎͎͉̠ ͕̥͉ạ͎͇͔ ̬̮͇h̲̠̺̦u͈̜̪m̘̻a̲͈̩̦n̜̙̖ ͖̠̱̭t͔̝͓̱̭o̤͢ ̴̼͔̯̖̩̭f̪͉̣ạl̜l̪͍̝̫͜ ͚͚̦͉d͓͚̺o͈͔̲w̼͔̝̱̪ṋ̵̭̥̯͖,̲ ̭͎̤̟i͠n̶s̴t̝͠e̼̤̝̝͢ͅa̢d̴̙̟ ̯̩̟̖̙̗͡t̳̀h̪̝̦̱e̘̱̺̬y̮̺ ̟͍͓͇͉͢ͅg̢͖̥͈͚͔̬͚o͕̝͎t̢͍ Ṃ̪͚̻E̦̱̮̗͔" he exclaimed with glee as one of the chains came out of the wall, making her jump "̵̩̻̼̲̪̻T̵̥̭̰̪̞h̼̜̼̼̣̥e̵͚͇͚̪̪͇y̶ ̲̪̹͖̻t̟͕̙͟h͖̗͜o̮̥ͅu͈̜̕g̙͇͡ht͇̥̜͔͞ ̧͚͉̼͈̺͓ͅt͚̖̘ḩ̦̪̭̬̫̬͈e̵͖y̦ ̨̼͉ͅc̹̳̞͔̯̟o̥͔̙͙̫u͕̜̝̗̪͔͉͝ĺ̮̘͔̦d̛̝̤͚̝ ͈͎͚Ḵ̞͇̜IĻ̮̤̦L̳̟͚̘̙̣ ̰̱͟m͏̬̼̺͉̬͚̻e,҉͇̬ ̩̮s͕̬͚ͅo̧̦̬ͅ ̖͎͉t͎̬̱ͅh͓͙͙̻e͕͡y̗̭͠ ̫̲̭͇̫̟c̙̳͎̫̪̰o̷̺ͅṷ͜l̡̺̣͕͍͖d͚͍̰͙͍ ̯e̻̦̺̞̺s҉c̙̗͓a̴̮̲̠͈͕p̡̬̲͉e̗̹"̧ ̹̣

The other chain snapped and he stood up, and ripped the chains off his legs and and neck and started walking towards her as she backed up against the wall, forgetting she could go through it.

"̸̤̲̟̟̪̹s̡̙̰o̡̺ ̛̯͎͕̲͖̫̥I̷͔͙ ́k̴i̬̘͢ͅl͙̼̩̟͕͔l̨e̼̪͓d̤̗͖͟ ͙̹t̶͍̙͉̦̬̻h̙͡ͅe͍̼̦̰̤̜͡m̳̠͚̲̤̝͘ f̫͠i͔̟̫͔͉ͅr̛͇͖̙̫͎̭şţ̖"͏ his expression of happiness turned to rage "th̫è͈̖ͅn͞ ͈t̙̦̩̹̪̞̪h̨ḛ̖̮̝͡y̟̠̝ ̶̙l͔͍̦̭o̤̜̭͎̞c̷̭k͕̻͚̲̻̺ęd̟̰̱͇̘̼͠ͅ ̻̺m̦e͔͔̼̯ ͕͓͎u̵̘͙p̬͔̦̻͕͕ ͏͔͓͕̫͖and̢̪ ҉̯̖̫e̵̮ǹ̯̻̮͔͓̲c͍̭͓͖͓̺h̪͕̳͕̗͝a̷̱̞͔n͞t̳͡e̮̥̞̳͓̣d̳̰ ̤̠̟͉͟t̘̬̗̪̺̞͡h͔̹͕̤̼̗͞e͔ r͖̳̟̲o҉̻̞͎̪̲̦̦o̝̗̹͈̬͓̼m̧̼̲̳̰̼̭ ͉̘s̠͘o͖̠̼͜ ҉̣̻I̤̻̪͓̠͕͞ ̧̘̝̳̮͉͉c̖͢o̹͇̘͎̜͖u̗̘̺l̬̞̣dn̪͉͔͕̥̯'͕̺̹͕͜t̘̦͠ͅͅ ̫̭̳̱͝e͉̩̞̻͉sć̮̖̭͇̘a̺̳̳̲̤̲͕p̦̼e͜" His expression turned back to happiness as fast as it had dissappeared "Bu͚͚̦̻͞t̵͎̤̰ ͉̣͚t͏̲͙͕̯͈ha̴̪̠͕n̟͡k͉s̪̯͚̳̰̫͢ͅ ̯̤͎͈̱̫̠ṱ͙̬͇ͅo͔ ͚̙͚̙̖̺̮y͖̪̞o͟ư̠̩̭̳̹,̮̘̺̲͓͖ͅ ̙̰̳̤̖̠̙͢I̟̠͠'m̥̦̺͖̣̖̙͠ ̕f̭̩̲̱re̫e͏̯̜̝ ̧̩t͍̀o̜̞̫͙͝ ̨̳̼m̵͚̱̬͖͓ͅu̥̫̣͈̫͘rͅd̤̻̩̺̠e҉̣͈r̺̠͖ ̛̳͍̻͍͍̳͖t͍̭̦̕h̠̰̙͙̪͇͢e̝̝͚̙̬͟ ̞̖u̲n̴̝̞̘̫̳͙̤d̡̞̣̰͎̳ͅḙ̬r̵g͈̘̤͙͉̝̞r͚̻̝͔͈̝o͉un̻̪͘ͅḏ͉̥ ̨̺a̜̘͍̗̲̹s̟̘̻̘̤ ̵̻̥̗̻I̧͓ ̩͔̠̬̖̻͙p̟͉͢l̶̹̰͖̹̞e̗̙͓̣̤͔̫a͞s͈̳̖̯͉ͅe̵̫̟͎̩̠̯̮!҉" her eyes widened in shock as she realized she had just doomed the underground.

She was so deep in shock that she didn't notice he had reeled back his fist to knock the wall down until it was already rubble on the floor, she looked at him as he walked through the hole in the wall, unable to do anything.

"r̭͜e̻̳͈̩̩m͙͇̭̹̺̦̺e҉̻̹̰̻̺̻m̲̼̙̯̮̪b͖͉̼̙͍́e̖̣͚̜̪͡r̪̝̮͕ ̙̺͙͇̝̗̭m̯̩̟̖͈̟̟y̺͔͙̞͕͟ ̨͔͕̖na̘̺m̥͜e̥̻͕̜̱͎͘ ̼͞w̸h͉̕ḙ̬̞̞͎̀n͈̹̬̯̱͞ ̲̤̩I̕'͔̲͚m̲͉̀ ̯͙͕͓̹͠ͅm̧͔̘̜̭u̶͔̜͍r̟̖̗̠̹͝d͕̹̜̮͢ͅe̫̘̭͜r͉i҉̠̻͔̦n̗̞͝g͖͚̭̙̼͔ ̙͓y̘̫̻̳our̮̀ ̞͓͓̟̣ͅf̴͈̦͎̬r̫̘̟͚̙̜ͅi̙̼̰̗͖̟e͈̞̝n̻̼͕͍d̹͍̙s̜͚̫͓̲͜ a̦nd̝ f̼͍̖̟̼̳̪a̹̠m҉i̵͎̳͇̙̻l҉y͇͇͍̙͇̗̰!͕̳͡ " he said cheerily as he started walking down the purple stone hallway.

"̯̘͕̯͇̱A̞͟n̨̠͎̰̤̟͖̝ț̤̙͞i̞͉͓͓̬s̲͔̩e̗͍̣͖͚͈ͅp̙͔͎͙̦t̩͈̗͈i͈̺̟̫̫̳c̤͍̦e̗̲͠y̳̝e̜̲̹͚͢!̹̝̦̼̥͍ͅ"̱


End file.
